The EndGames
by Karhien
Summary: A new threat has come to the planet of Earth. During a World Conference, they fall into an arena, which is owned by the The GameMakers, They are challenged in a battle royale... With Themselves! This tests the nations' trust, love or hate, for each other. T for cursing, gore, and shounen ai. Human!OC is also involved.
1. Prologue

**Herro minasan. I'm the other derp in this account named Hikaru. I decided to write a story because I was inspired by a song… It might sound similar to Karen's so please don't kill me. Warnings/notices I should state:**

**Shounen and Hetero pairings are included. If you don't like it then don't read.**

**This is not related to history, WHAT SO EVER. So please do not rant.**

**Review please. I'm more of an artist and not a writer. (Will post arts based on this story)**

**Also a Human!OC is involved. Please do not ask which country she represents.**

**Human names. Since some of them do NOT have an official name yet, I will be giving them temporary names. Please forgive me. **

**Also I do not own Hetalia. Please don't kill me for not having your favortie pairings. You can all shoot me after I'm done.**

* * *

><p><span>~Prologue~<span>

The usual conference room. Everyone ranting at each other of their own opinions. And, I'm just sitting here doing whatever Japan tell me to do.

Japan has taken me here before but the air seemed more tense than usual today. I reluctantly look up to the many television screens above. A new threat came to the planet Earth.

From what I've heard from America, they call themselves "The Gamemakers." They look exactly human, only that they all are albino, white hair, red eyes, and pale skin. One country would certainly fit in with them. Anyways, every country is arguing about whether to welcome them or not.

"We should play games with them!" America yelled enthusiastically.

"I agree with Amerika-san…" Japan quietly whispers.

"Say your own opinions, Japan!" Switzerland scolds.

"I disagree with America. What if they turn out to be a threat? What if their "name" is just a bloody trick?" England says sophisticatedly while sipping tea.

"Then I'll disagree with America and Inglaterra~" France says while flipping his hair.

…. You know where this leads to.

I sensed something off about today though. A premonition that wont disappear… It felt as if someone has been monitoring us the whole time. I felt uneasy, and nervous Not letting my guard down. I hope I'm wrong about this… Just when I was pondering on the thought, Germany yelled, frustrated "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Suddenly, the lights went out and the room turned dark. The room was filled with panic, yelling of fear, shock, some remaining calm. After a few minutes the ground started shaking. Soon, yells and screams filled the room, as if they were falling in a dark deep hole. Soon I fell in, somehow staying calm, preparing myself for the worst in what seems like a never ending, deep, dark, abyss of the ground.


	2. Action 1

Hikaru: FINALLY. I CAN UPDATE NOW. Sorry. Been busy with convention preparations and school and such. And it was awesome. Anyways. I do not own Hetalia. The heroine's name is Hiori but you can refit it with your name if you want. Don't rant at me later about it. I'm tired. I'm seriously not in the mood. Anyways, enjoy the first chapter of this horrible fanfic. You all will hate me later. Just letting you know.

* * *

><p>~Team Division~<p>

I woke up to find myself fallen in a place isolated from everyone else. They were all around me in… Black and white uniforms? It was as if the uniforms had lost their colors for some reason. Good thing everyone's skin tone, hair color, and eye color were still there, otherwise we would all be confused of who is who. It would have been freaky for me to find them in different shades of colors. I look down at my uniform to see what it looked like. My Japan-like uniform was white on the right side, and black in the left, My long hair was suddenly tied into a high ponytail, with a white bow, instead of the usual low one. I frowned at this. I hated having the back of my neck being shown. I felt vulnerable and weak.

I noticed something else weird though. Everyone had some sort of sign on the backs of their uniforms. I listed every one of them in the small pocket notebook I usually draw in:

Country Sign/Color

America: Yellow Cancer

Japan: Red Aquarius

Italy's: Yellow Heart (Half on each)

France: Red Heart

China: Green Libra

* * *

><p>… What do these mean….? Some countries have the card signs while other countries have Astrological sign…<p>

* * *

><p>England: Blue Spade<p>

Germany: Green Spade

Russia: Purple Capricorn

Sweden: Blue Gemini

Liechtenstein: White Heart

* * *

><p>Some other color have started to appear…<p>

* * *

><p>Belarus: Purple Spade<p>

Switzerland: Yellow Clover

Spain: White Diamond

Norway: Purple Taurus

Finland: Yellow Sagittarius

Iceland: Blue Heart

* * *

><p>Okay, This is just really confusing now…<p>

* * *

><p>Estonia: Green Pisces<p>

HongKong: Blue Diamond

Vietnam: Red Diamond

S. Korea: Purple Heart

Poland: White Clover

Romania: Red Spade

Austria: Yellow Spade

Denmark: Red Spade

Greece: Green Heart

Why is there so many countries involved in this? Do these signs even have a meaning….

Latvia: Red Scorpio

Turkey: Yellow Spade

Seychelles: Purple Clover

Netherlands: Blue Clover

Belgium: White Aries

Canada: Green Clover

Ukraine: White Virgo

Cuba: Green Clover

Australia: Yellow Clover

New Zealand: White Spade

Thailand: Green Diamond

Hungary: Purple Diamond

* * *

><p>…..That's all of the countries that have a sign on their back. Total of 35 signs- Wait. I'm missing one astrological sign… Leo. I look around at everyone else again to make sure no one was missing. That's odd—Wait a minute. I try to look at the back of my uniform and surely, there was a bright blue Leo sign, glowing like it was a bright candlelight. Maybe, the glowing was to signal that I'm awake and alive or something. But who set this up? And why did this happen…<p>

"Seems You're already awake and alert. Just as suspected of the Leo of Time." A voice suddenly booms. It had a hint of familiarity but it wasn't enough to be able to find out who.

"… Who are you. And what have you done to us?" I asked calmly but with a hint of anger.

The voice only chuckled.

"You'll find out soon enough Leo of Time."

A long silence came after it. Soon, Japan had woke up from the long fall down.

"Ah, Honda-sama!" I called to him, making sure he was okay.

"Hello Hiori-san… Itai! This isn't for an old man like me…" He said while cracking his back.

"You okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you… Do you have any idea where we are…?" Japan asked

I haven't checked my surrounds yet, now that my eyes have adjusted to the dark. It looked like some kind of a large arena…

"… It looks like an arena to me. And in the middle of it too." I reply.

The Aquarius sign on the back of his uniform was glowing red, also signaling he was awake.

Soon a screen lit up, showing a blue and white downloading screen, and a mouse pointer as if someone behind it was controlling it.

"Download complete. Now setting player profiles," the computer voice said in its usual female monotone voice.

"Player profile? Are we in some sort of game?" Japan questioned.

"I guess so," I replied quietly.

Soon the downloading bar went to one-hundred percent, showing the screen with a picture of everyone in their normal expressions. The computer system started matching with the corresponding signs everyone had on their back.

"We're being separated into teams…?" I ask curiously. After all I am a bit competitive.

"Looks like it." Japan replied, sighing. He thinks I'm a bit too over-competitive.

Soon the rest of the countries woke up and started talking about what was going on. I was a bit dazed to eavesdrop in everyone's conversation. Suddenly a different voice from before came on again.

"Players, settle down."

Somehow it filled the whole room with silence.

"Greetings countries… and human. Welcome to the EndGames. We are the GameMakers. You all in the world only know war and work , why not have some fun? All the events we have for you are full of fun and Entertainment." The voice on the speaker squealed cheerifully. It also sounded familiar but it was changed slightly.

Protest ran through the room. Some were yelling loudly, other calmly talking. Everyone started talking all at once. The voice became serious all of a sudden.

"I promise you it will be! Now, there are also rules to follow so PAY ATTENTION!" The voice yelled angrily.

Again the filled silenced, this time with a hint of fear in the air.

"One, do NOT attempt escape. Especially You guys the Yellow Hearts of Innocence. Or you will be eliminated out of the EndGames. Two, do not attempt to switch what you are. You will end up doing suicide. Three, anything goes. Enjoy your stay. First event will be chosen tomorrow morning. Teams are already assigned for you up on the board. Go to the assigned color tent and be prepared for the unexpected. " The voice ended.

"I guess were at his mercy, huh?" England sighed.

"Guys! Let's all make an escape plan!" America yelled out.

"Didn't you just here him, you bloody git!" England yelled angrily, in frustration.

"A-Alfred-sama, please let's just follow their rules for now." I spoke up. "We all don't know what's going to happen. If we do anything reckless, we could lose sight of who we really are. Let's just follow their rules until we know what's going on and we make a plan. Who knows. They might actually have something fun… For once."

I left the group as soon I was done speaking. I heard some outbreaks and yelling in the group but I ignored it. I went inside the tent, leaving the others, wanting to know that this is only a dream, a fantasy of my subconscious. I look around in the tent. It looks more spacious than it really is. I look to the floor to find all of our "uniforms" with everyone's name for each one. I take a good look at mine.

"Great. I have to wear a dress." I complained. But I guess there was no other way. I'll change into it before anyone else is awake. I check the people that are supposed to be with me: England, Sweden, Iceland, HongKong, And Netherlands. Oh god. All guys. This is going to turn out well. I lay down on the bed farthest from the rest and fell into a deep sleep of relaxation…


End file.
